Best Bachelorette Party Ever
by sssweet-disposition
Summary: Inspired by this post on Tumblr: Clarke and Raven host a bachelorette party for Octavia. **The little nerdy tid-bit about Charon and all that is completely taken as an exerpt from an article about Pluto in NatGeo's Vol.228 NO.1 Yes, I read NatGeo... **


"It's party time, bitches!" Octavia's loud voice rings through the room and around the circle of women. You look at her face and see nothing but utter happiness as you all raise your glasses into the air, adding your own shouts of excitement before knocking back the first of many shots tonight. The Jack Daniels slides smoothly down your throat and you don't even wince, instead, with the help of many college parties, you welcome the burning liquid with ease.

Tonight is Octavia's bachelorette party and you and Raven – being her best friends, as well as sharing the maid of honour title – absolutely needed to throw her one last big party before her married days begin. To this point marks three years of your friend and her fiancé, Lincoln, being madly in love and he finally – after some not so subtle pushing from the brunette – had proposed and you couldn't be happier for the both of them. The main reason being because you knew he was it for her from the start; he's tall and strong with a fantastic set of abs, and he's also insanely kind and incredibly smart. The other reason, admittedly a more selfish one, is because now you could see more of his extremely attractive sister that plagues your thoughts when you're in close proximity to one another.

You and Raven have invited some of your close friends, Harper and Monroe, as well as two of Lincoln's female cousins that you know Octavia has grown close to, Anya and Echo. You've also included his sister, Lexa. Together, the eight of you prepare for another shot and you watch as Anya encourages Raven to use her "skilled hands" and pour faster. A slight laughter goes around the circle and you notice the slightest of blushes begin on the girl's neck. Whenever the two get together, somehow they're always found in a compromising position; Raven claims they just have bad luck, but you know that neither of them really care that anyone knows they've hooked up a number of times. Sometimes, you and Octavia try to convince her to just put a label on it and date the girl because she definitely has feelings for her, but Raven refuses because her and Anya have yet to speak about what it is they're doing and she doesn't exactly know how to start those kind of conversations. Your bubble suddenly breaks when more cheers erupt through the room and you realize it's time to down the next shot.

The two shots are only the beginning of the long night of drinking ahead of you. You and Raven have successfully planned a party that will surely end up with everyone splayed out in odd places come morning. "Alright ladies," Raven announces as she's pouring more alcohol into the glasses, "let's start this party of with the "Drink If" game. We'll go around in a circle asking each other to drink if they've done certain things. I'll start us off. Drink if you've ever gone skinny dipping!"

To your left, Octavia pipes up. "So not fair Raven! It was one time in college and I know you only got Clarke and I hammered enough so you could see our goods" she joked, and the two of you laugh as you clink your glasses together and swallow your shot.

Harper is next. "Drink if you've ever had a threesome". You look around and see that Raven is the only one to raise her glass, a satisfied grin left on her face.

"Seriously?" Octavia giggles.

"Third year. Two girls from my astronomy class. It was quite a life-changing experience".

"Alright, alright Reyes, enough details of your sexual college endeavor" Anya chimes in. You're sure the both of them will find their way to each other in the middle of the night. The woman looks to Echo before beginning her sentence. "Drink if you've ever been caught watching porn". Echo, as well as Octavia, and shockingly the quieter woman, Monroe, lift their glasses to their lips.

There's a mischievous grin on Echo's face and you know that she intends on getting Anya back for making her drink. "Drink if you've ever fantasized about someone in this room". Raven and Anya unsurprisingly wink at each other and drink. What comes as a surprise to everyone though is that you and Lexa find yourselves drinking as well.

"No surprise there" Harper laughs, nudging your shoulder and earning a giggle from the other women. Okay, so maybe it wasn't much of a surprise. Everyone has been

dying to set the two of you up for the longest time now, but desipite wanting to, you had always just been too busy for something new. You also have no idea if she's even interested in you. Looking towards Lexa you realize she's actively trying to avoid your gaze, not that it could mean she's trying to hide the fact that she's had more than friendly fantasies about you or anything.

It's half an hour later and you're all scrambling around the rented cabin to find the objects that you had Bellamy hide earlier during the day. You look down at your list and read off the four of ten items you still have yet to find: vibrator, penis-shaped candy, condoms, and handcuffs. As you turn the corner into one of the bedrooms, you collide with another body and in an attempt to grasp something to prevent you from going down, you've managed to pull the other person down with you instead. Luckily, your fall wasn't as hard as you thought it'd be, unfortunately though, it's because you've squashed Lexa between yourself and the floor.

You look down at her and make sure she's okay. It hasn't registered in your mind yet that maybe you should get off of her. "Shit, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Walk much, Clarke?" she laughs, and it's like music to your ears when you hear your name come from her mouth.

"Strategic move; I'm preventing you from finishing the game so that you don't beat me". You don't fail to feel the comfort in having your bodies still pressed closely to one another.

"Aren't you just preventing yourself from finishing the game as well?"

Somewhere in another room, Echo is yelling out. "Game over, ladies! I've beat all of you assholes!"

"Touché, Lexa" you respond. A silence then falls on the both of you and for moments you're just staring at one another. Her wavy, brown hair is strewn all over the floor. Her eyes – a colour of green that reminds you of a forest – are searching your face, seemingly taking you in as well. Her lips are –.

"Well, well, well". You hear Raven's voice and begin to scramble off of the girl, slightly startled by the interruption. "Did you guys participate at all or were you just hoping to use the game as alone time?" she joked, effectively causing the both of you to find heat settling on your cheeks.

* * *

You all find yourselves sitting on the couches, drinks still in hand. You've been separated into two teams and are currently watching as Monroe is in the middle of the room trying to draw whatever is on the paper she got from the Dirty Pictionary options you've all come up with.

"A stripper!" someone yells.

" _Prostitute!_ "

Monroe shakes her head at both guesses and keeps drawing. The plastic hourglass with the draining sand tells her she still has a good amount of seconds to go.

"Sex doll!" Octavia calls out boisterously and Monroe confirms that she's correct. Her team then proceeds to do their victory handshake and everyone jokes about how ridiculous they all look waving their hands in the air. You can't help yourself from smiling at how happy everyone seems and how competitive they've all become.

It's your turn to go up to draw and everyone on the opposing team is complaining about you needing to be omitted from the game because you're "way too good at drawing" for this game to even be fair.

"Alright Griffin, choose one of the wonderfully sexual options from the bowl please" Raven says, holding the glass bowl towards you.

You stick your hand in the bowl and mix the papers around a few times before choosing one and unfolding it. You chuckle slightly when you see what you got. _Strap-on_.

"Three, two, one, _go_!"

You uncap the lid of the purple marker and begin to draw the phallic part of your task.

"Penis!"

You shake your head and continue to draw.

"Dildo! It's a dildo!" Harper is partially correct so you motion your free hand in a way which tells them they're on the right track but to keep guessing. You're done with the first part and begin adding the straps.

"It's a strap-on!" You hear Lexa yell and you turn to see her standing up, clearly really into the game.

"Yes!" you shout, high-fiving her and smiling at the excited look she has on her face because she just got it right.

* * *

You have tears in your eyes, literal tears. Not because you're sad, it's because you cannot for the life of you stop laughing at what's happening in front of you. And maybe it's the flow of the alcohol in your body that may be making this funnier than it actually is, but you're having a great time as you watch a blindfolded Octavia try to pin a paper penis onto Raven's makeshift pin the penis on the man game. She sticks it onto the paper and takes the blindfold off, pouting when she realizes she's stuck the penis onto the man's knee.

Lexa steps up to take her turn in front of the poster and is handed the blindfold which she puts over her eyes.

"This may be a little hard for her, guys" Anya says, causing everyone to burst into more laughter.

" _Ha-ha_ very funny Anya. I'm gay, not incompetent".

You smirk then because you like the way the snippy comments fall easily from her lips. She's quick and it's the kind of quick that always keeps you on your toes. She's moving closer to the poster with her arm stretched out, penis in hand. You're all refraining from laughing too much because it'll alert her to the fact that she's nowhere near the intended target. Confidently, she chooses where she wants the paper and then removes the blindfold.

"Great job, Lex" Echo pats her on the back and laughs. Lexa managed to do the worst of everyone, sticking the penis on the wall rather than the poster itself.

Just then Octavia throws an arm on your shoulder. "No worries Lexa. Maybe Dr. Clarke here can give you some anatomy tips". Once again, the laughter rings out and you're both left with pink cheeks.

"Alright you troublemakers, let's all get our bikinis on, it's hot tub time!"

* * *

Ever so conveniently, you see that your friends have managed to leave you the space next to Lexa in the hot tub. Raven and Octavia's devilishly smug faces tell you that you're right to assume it was purposely done. It would be okay, it really would, if only you could control the horny, high school boy thoughts that are running through your head as she sits beside you in her black two-piece. She looks more peaceful than you think you've ever seen her and in a moment where everyone else is heavily engaged in gossip about exes, you let your eyes wander. They trail from her serene expression, to focus on the shape of her jaw. From the plain of her inviting neck, to her impeccable collarbone, and – _oh my gosh_ – she has a tattoo; a tattoo on her nicely defined arm. Your fingers are aching to reach out and trace the lines. Your mind automatically commits all of the intricate curves to memory so that you may remember it when you begin to put it to paper later on. You change your focus back to her wonderful eyes and then you notice she's already staring at you. You're sure she's asked you something but you've failed to hear it. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you're enjoying yourself" she responds. A smile is on her lips that makes you question whether she's alluding to you staring at her or enjoying the night itself. She brings the Corona bottle up to her lips and you watch, entranced, as her throat moves while she swallows the liquid.

You lick your lips in preparation for a response when you notice her eyes briefly flicker down to your mouth. You're about to answer her, to tell her that your night has been rather interesting, but Raven's voice rings out before you manage to form the words.

"Time for a classic, ladies. Truth or Dare".

You're still looking at Lexa while Raven speaks and you notice the playful expression on the brunette's face seems even more prominent. "I'll start" she decides, and you quirk your eyebrow at her questioningly. It's quiet for a moment as the both of you stare intensely at one another.

"When you're done eye-fucking we'd like to hear what you have for us, Lex" Anya jokes.

She uses the hand not wrapped around her beer bottle and shows off her middle finger towards Anya's general direction. Her eyes however, don't leave yours. It may be the dim light of the night, but you swear they've shifted to a darker shade of green. "Clarke, truth or dare?" The air of confidence surrounds her again and you're engulfed by the way it makes her all the more attractive.

You'll start out simple, wanting to hopefully draw this game between the two of you out longer. "Truth".

"Boxers or briefs? And why?" You know she could've done better with this question, so obviously she's just warming up.

Regardless of the lightheartedness she has now, you'll give her an answer that you know she won't expect. "If I have to choose between those two it'd be boxers, but really if I had more options, it'd be lace panties. As for why? I like the way a woman looks sauntering towards me in them".

Her lips part slightly, taken aback by the forwardness of your answer. You can't help but mentally congratulate yourself for the priceless look on Lexa's face.

"I'm sure someone would love to model some lace panties and rein act that for you, Griffin", someone else comments, but you're not shyly bothered anymore. The ever-flowing alcohol has given you a shield from the red that would tint your cheeks in embarrassment. You feel more of the rush and excitement knowing that yeah, you'd love if Lexa did that for you.

You finally break your gaze away from her to give attention to the other women in the circle. They're all smiling widely at the wisecrack so you decide _why the hell not keep this up_? You're not busy anymore; if something comes out of all the teasing tonight you'll let it be. You're finished with school. You have a steady job at the hospital that surprisingly doesn't demand too much out of your life. You've recently settled into a new apartment. You are absolutely ready for something new. "I would definitely not be opposed" you shrug, sending everyone into another fit.

"Alright, keep it in your pants, Clarke" Octavia says. "Raven, truth or dare?"

"You know I can't say no to a dare".

"Pick one person in this circle and turn them on by just using your words".

"You made this one too easy, O". She turns to Anya and focuses herself with the most ridiculous look on her face. "Scientists think Pluto's moon Charon formed out of a giant impact, much like the one that produced our own moon. But while our moon congealed out of the molten disk of debris created by the collision, Charon was blown off from Pluto relatively intact." Anya's eyes finally blinked, her pupils dilating. "And while our moon's growth left our skies relatively clear, Pluto's weaker gravity allowed debris from the smashup to fly farther afield, seeding the binary system with space rubble". The other girl visibly shifted, crossing one leg over another, and Raven smirked, knowing she'd already won.

Anya turned to Octavia. "You're an ass, Blake".

"And I've now learned too much about what you get off to".

"While you're all still laughing at Anya's nerd fantasies, I'm going to choose Lexa as the next victim" Echo said.

Lexa brought the beer bottle to her lips and sipped from it before acknowledging her cousin. "Dare".

"Oh Lex, so young and naïve to my antics. I dare you to spend the rest of the game straddling Clarke".

You nearly let a gasp escape from your lips. You knew this game would probably entail someone daring one of you to do some scandalous thing to the other but – _holy shit_. She's already climbing over you, swinging one leg over to the other side of your legs before settling herself down on your lap, her arms lightly draped on your shoulders. The hot tub – obviously already hot – is entirely too suffocating now. You're suddenly too aware of everything that's happening and your senses are overloading. Your face is dangerously close to her chest and if you just tilt your head a little forward you can – _control yourself, Griffin. You're a grown ass woman, not a teenaged boy_. You place your hands around her hips to steady her and her skin is soft beneath your fingers.

"Blondie looks like she's just had Christmas come early" Monroe chuckles.

* * *

The game has continued on to the point where each woman has been inquired to answer the truth or dare question once, so now that Raven decides she wants to ask again, you prepare yourself because you know this one is coming your way. "Clarkey, Clarke, Clarke, my dear ol' pal. I dare you to give Lexa a hickey".

You feel the heat settle between your legs once again.

"Reyes, I can't go into the office on Monday with a giant hickey on my neck" the brunette counters.

"So then she can leave it elsewhere" she suggests. You can't help but want to kill her and kiss her at the same time for putting you in this position.

You look at Lexa for her to give the okay that she's comfortable with the suggestion, and when she nods her head in affirmation you have to remind yourself to play it cool and not act like you've been waiting for something like this ever since you met her. You bring your lips closer to her chest and your breath ghosts over her bare skin before you place a gentle kiss above where you know her heart sits. It's a risky move – one that's a little too serious for this fun-filled game – but you feel like you need her to know that you're sober enough to do this. You drag your lips across her chest, leaving kisses as you travel to the other side of her chest, ending when you reach where her breast peaks out from her bikini top. You close your eyes and let yourself feel the moment, truly feel it. You begin to alternate between nipping and sucking at her skin when you feel a hand tangle in your hair, locking your head in place. You're not sure how much time you've spent paying attention to her chest, but someone in the hot tub clears their throat and you're suddenly back to the realization it was only a part of the game. You look at her chest where your lips had been and notice you got a little carried away, multiple bruises formed on her rather than just one. "Sorry" you say sheepishly.

Her reaction takes you by surprise as she brings her hands up to cup your face. She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on your lips. It's quick – and you can hear the wolf whistles that've started – but it's reassuring and so is the brush of her thumb against your cheek before she clears her throat and gets her mind back into the game.

"Okay, Lexa hop off of Clarke's lap before you two end up getting down and dirty with us still in here" Harper says. You see the brunette roll her eyes playfully before she shifts back to your side. You're suddenly much colder than before.

* * *

Fifteen minutes have gone by and you've all settled into your own conversations. You thank the alcohol that's in your body because you're actually having a conversation with Lexa without sounding like a bumbling idiot. You've learned that she's now working at a law firm, something that she's obviously very passionate about doing as you can tell by the way her eyes light up while telling you about it. She tells you of the piano lessons she used to take and you tell her that you sell art on the side of working as a nurse; she comments that her room could use some colour and you tell her that you'd gladly do a piece for her free of charge. Your bodies are facing each other rather than being side by side with shoulders touching and you feel the invisible pull towards her that you haven't felt for anyone in a really long time. You bite your lip in contemplation before communicating your next few words. "We should hang out more often. I'm sorry we didn't really get to know each other any sooner; life has been really busy".

"I'd like that. It's not completely your fault; for the most part, I was extremely emotionally unavailable". You know there's a story behind her words but you don't ask. You figure she'll share it with you perhaps at a later date.

"And now?" you find yourself asking.

She looks at you then. Really looks at you. Her eyes are telling you a thousand things that her lips aren't. She gives you a smile; one that is playful but meaningful all at once. "I'd really like it if you'd woman the hell up and kiss me already".

You giggle and roll your eyes. You don't know how the hell you distanced yourself from this woman for so long. The lightness in your chest tells you this is what you've needed. Your hands move to her jaw and you bring your lips to hers. Her fingertips have found their way to your bare legs and you feel yourself slightly shiver at the touch. When her lips move against yours you become aware of the fact that you could definitely see yourself getting used to having her around.

 _Best bachelorette party ever_ , if you do say so yourself.


End file.
